


少年和花（部分）

by neversaychai



Category: lbc - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaychai/pseuds/neversaychai





	少年和花（部分）

Can被顶在宿舍门上的时候十分意外。他只是在尴尬的被Tin认出来后出于抱歉问Tin要不要去他的宿舍喝杯茶，顺便解释一下当年的误会，起码他自己觉得那只是一场无伤大雅的小小恶作剧而已。

当Can打开宿舍大门时Tin却突然反客为主先一步走进了房间并一把将他拉过顺势抵在关上的大门上，Can的双手被举过头顶压在看上去脆弱不堪的门板之上，双腿间更是不知何时被Tin的右腿侵占，仿佛下一秒就要向上碰触Can此刻全身最柔软的地方。Can感觉到一丝危险气息并伴随着阵阵的羞耻。但他挣脱不开。

“Tin呐先放开我好不好呐。Can真的不是故意要骗你的呐。你听Can解释呐。“

Tin并没有放手甚至他此刻内心正有着两种情绪互相胶着。失而复得的开心以及被狠狠欺骗好似背叛般的愤怒使Tin完全不能冷静下来。现在他只想撕咬Can那一张一合好似急切想要解释的唇。他也正是这么做的。甚至没有搞清楚Can是不是独自居住，这个房间的构造如何，甚至他这个客人应该坐的沙发在哪个位置，Tin便一口咬上了Can柔软的唇珠。

如果一年前的那个吻只是温柔地浅尝即止的话，那么此刻的Tin更像是想将Can整个拆吞入腹般的裹挟着狠劲吮吸。仿佛吮吸如同果冻般的质感并不能满足Tin内心的暴虐欲，Tin的舌头长驱直入Can已经因为呆滞略微张开的口中，极尽挑逗意味地舔舐着Can的每一颗牙齿，邀请着Can的软嫩小舌与之共襄盛举，之后更是直直抵着Can的舌根如同要将Can嘴里的每一寸都吃掉一般。

Can其实真的不是故意想要欺骗Tin的。甚至当年被处分后被家人送至国外留学最放不下的并非最好的朋友Ae，最爱护他的学长No，也不是从小养到大的狗狗Gucci，Can也不知道自己为何会放不下Tin，Can只当自己欠了Tin一个解释，如同做错了事无法弥补的小孩，耿耿于怀。

早在Can第一眼看到Tin的时候他便认出了Tin，这个嚣张跋扈甚至挑拨离间他最好的朋友Ae和Ae的男友Pete感情的坏人。正义感爆棚的Can决定要欺骗Tin好让Tin知道不要轻易招惹Ae。其实以Can这种脑容量不足且直来直往的个性根本就不可能欺骗的了Tin，这种一戳就穿的谎言除了Tin到底当年还有谁会相信。谁知道最不可一世的大少爷Tin就这么莫名其妙的相信了，还天天来小木屋看自己。Can不是没有内疚感，所以他每天一下课便冲去小木屋等着Tin，他觉得也许陪Tin做Tin想做的事能减轻一些自己的罪恶感。他甚至带Tin去看了自己的秘密星空。然而单纯的Can依旧没能逃脱自己良心的不安，他还是想要将真相告诉Tin。

只是没有人料到，一切猝不及防。小木屋被学校发现。明明是足球队一起搭建的小木屋Can出于所谓的义气一力抗下所有责任得到了停学的处罚。而因为生性顽劣早就让Can的父母想将Can送出国好养成独立稳重的性格便顺势办理了休学逼迫着Can飘到了大洋的彼岸。至此，Can没来得及跟Tin说上一句道别。

面对着Tin的Can第一次知道原来接吻可以如此生猛激烈，他甚至还没学会在接吻时换气就被Tin吻的全身发软。明明体育生的他竟无力推开眼前那个正松开他的唇的人。在Can大口大口的呼吸着失而复得的空气的时候，Tin已将他滑腻的舌留恋在Can白皙纤长的脖颈之处，留下濡湿的一道道印记。惹的从未有过恋爱经验的Can发出如同猫咪一般的呜咽声。而Tin也在这一声声如同轻挠他心的声音里毫不意外的硬了。

一口咬上Can小巧喉结的Tin当场就想把Can办了，但日思夜想的人突然就这么出现在自己眼前的不实感渐渐将Tin的理智拉回到了现实。抬头看着Can早已眼眶含泪一副被欺负惨了的样子，Tin强压下此刻的冲动抱着眼前的哈密瓜，轻轻哄着。但即使在此刻Tin仍没有放弃想要吃了哈密瓜这个一年来横亘在自己心中的渴望。

Tin松开一些Can，顺势回头环顾一圈Can的宿舍。很好没有任何其他人生活的痕迹，看来Can一直都是独居。将Can轻轻托起，慢慢走向这个简陋的一居室靠墙的大床上。Can似乎还没有从刚刚的惊吓中走出来，就一脸懵的被带到了另一波称为惊讶的惊涛骇浪之中。当身陷进柔软的床垫时Can还在想着还好没有为了省钱而放弃这个柔软度刚刚好的床垫呐。但他不曾知道当这个床垫承受两个人的重量时才是将他的柔软度达到最大的时刻。因此当Tin俯身罩上Can时，床垫向下轻陷了一些，Can仿佛躺在温柔而缓慢的波涛之上。而身上传来的温度却分外的汹涌。

“Tin我真的不是故意的呐，我想过第二天就告诉你我骗了你呐，只是没想到第二天妈妈根本不让我回学校去找你就收拾好东西准备让我滚蛋了。呐呐呐你冷静一点呐，Can可以解释呐。原谅Can呐。“

“Can，想要我原谅你就专心一点。“

再次覆上Can的唇时Tin比刚才温柔的多，他想带Can领略美好，他想带Can抵达彼岸。

他轻轻舔舐着Can的嘴唇，由唇峰到唇角，再由唇角回到唇峰，顺势在下嘴唇重重的吸上一口。狡猾的舌苔悄悄钻进Can半张的嘴中，似邀约般地触碰Can的舌尖，挑逗着Can的舌纠缠着跟随着无法分开。整个屋内充斥着亲吻的啧啧水声，而Can的唇也早已湿润的像清晨还带着露珠的鲜嫩草莓，红润而诱人。

“舒服吗Can？“

“舒服。“

Tin能感受到身下的人起了一些微妙的变化，此刻的Can像一滩春水，像一只小猫，像所有乖顺迷离而又无辜的生命。但某处却热烈的有些坚硬。

“那Can想要更舒服吗？“Tin就像勾引夏娃吃下红色苹果的蛇，引诱着Can一步步踏入他从走进这个房间开始就布好的陷阱。

“Can想要呐。”少年说话时带着与任何情色意味都无关的纯真，仿佛只是想要吃一块甜蜜的糖果。这样的Can让Tin产生强烈的背德感，同时也激发着Tin内心深处的暴虐快感。

Tin的右手慢慢探向Can被裤子包裹的有些呼之欲出的地方，轻轻揉捏着。同时将Can的上衣撩起，露出跟Can一样怯生生的乳头。被突如其来的凉意惊的一个激灵的Can还没来得及抱怨，粉褐色的突起就被一口咬上，瞬间只徒留一声不明意味的呻吟。

对释放欲望毫不避讳的Can从来没有遭遇过上下同时被照顾的很好的经验。而Tin的施虐欲似乎在Can一声声轻哼中杀了个回马枪。Tin开始撕咬Can的乳尖，同时手上力道加重，让Can的快感伴随着轻微的疼痛感一波波将自己拍打上岸，无法说出一句完整的话。

“Tin，Tin呐，右，右边，右边也要呐。“

Can如此直白的邀约无疑为Tin敞开了一扇大门。Tin解开Can与自己忍得有些生疼的裤头，将自己的硕大与形状颜色都如同Can一般可爱的小东西攥在一起撸动，同时移向Can右边的乳头重重的舔压。棱角分明而干燥的手掌刺激着彼此每一道皱褶。伴随着Can舒服的哼叫Tin加快手上的速度，意识逐渐飘远，感官渐渐缩小直至一片白色光晕。低头看，Can的运动裤，Tin的西装裤，一片泥泞。Tin甚至都没来得及将彼此的裤子脱下。

起身想要去清理时却被Can一把拉住，“再来一次。“

“没有润滑你会受伤的Can。“

“可是Can还想要呐呐呐。”眼角分明还带着没有干透的生理泪水，嘴唇被亲的红肿湿润，这样撒着娇的Can叫人如何拒绝。就连妖艳的邀约都闪烁着Can独有的无辜感。

在床头找到了一罐凡士林，只能退而求其次了，Tin想。挖了一大块用指腹摩擦融化后Tin将手指伸向裤子已被扔向一边的Can的身后。如果Can知道再来一次是以这种方式的话，他可能不会拉住Tin，毕竟单纯的Can只想让Tin为自己再撸一次而已。

异物感让Can只想逃离Tin的手指，倒也是不疼。Tin耐着性子为Can慢慢扩张同时上下安抚Can的身体各处好让Can忘却在他体内旋转翻搅的已增加至三根的手指。凡士林的效果还是不太好下次一定要随身携带润滑油。不会诱人知道平时为人冷淡的Tin少此刻的想法如此清新脱俗的龌龊。渐渐的Can开始重新呻吟出声，而Tin满额的汗也早已滴落在Can的身体之上绽放出一朵朵好看的花。

进入Can的那一刻Tin体会到了前所未有的满足感。那种心理上巨大的充实感比生理上被包裹住的实感更令他愉悦。Tin相信即使Tul在他面前痛苦忏悔曾经的所作所为也不会比这一刻更令他动容。他终于拥有了Can，他的哈密瓜，完完整整。

随着Can逐渐适应,小Can终于有了抬头的迹象，Tin便加快节奏，一次次在Can的内里擦出阵阵电流，涌向Can的全身。眼眶含泪的Can并不知道最后无法喊停的竟然是Tin，而那时的Can除了单音节再也发不出任何的字眼。


End file.
